


Starstruck

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: The writer verse (FR) [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles is a translator, Erik Has Feelings, Français | French, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, erik is a teacher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Morgenstern et Perlman  insistent pour organiser une superbe soirée de lancement pour son livre. Le champagne et le gin coulent à flots mais l'arrivée deStöhnt in Samtdans les rayons des librairies n'est pas la seule chose qui va être fêtée.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voir les étoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243562) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H). 



Morgenstern était un géant blond au cheveu se raréfiant et Perlman avait encore un air d'ado dégingandé même si ses boucles noirs commençaient à prendre une teinte argentée sur les tempes. Tous deux étaient des hôtes d'exception et avaient insisté pour organiser une superbe soirée de lancement pour son livre. Le champagne et le gin coulaient à flots et à l'intention de Charles ils avaient même retrouver une vieille bouteille de scotch.

On buvait, on parlait, on parlait pour ne rien dire. La nuit était excitante et capiteuse. Pas juste parce que toutes les lumières brillaient sur lui, mais parce qu'elles brillaient aussi sur Charles. Charles était particulièrement _beau_ , se dit Erik. Il était dans son élément. Il semblait qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe qui.

Erik pouvait facilement s'imaginer l'étudiant sous l'adulte, les cheveux en vrac et les lèvres vermillon, faisant la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, séduisant hommes et femmes, les amenant sans discernement jusqu'à son lit avec un de ces sourires que l'on croit toujours n'être que pour soi.  

Charles n'était plus cet homme. Les années passées l'avait assagi. Mais, il avait toujours ce besoin de rester actif et s'imposait des défis intellectuels ardus. Parce que de ses années d'université, il avait gardé certaines addictions.

Il était fumeur. Pas que cela dérange Erik, il avait lui-même un passif. Alors quand Charles sortit en catimini pour s'en fumer une, Erik le suivit et lui sourit : « Je peux t'en taxer une ?»

« J'savais pas que tu fumais» dit-il en lui tendant un étui d'argent et un briquet.     

« J'ai arrêté il y a longtemps, ma nouvelle drogue, c'est la caféine.» répondit-il sans ménagement.

« Oh ça c'est un scoop, Magnus Eisenhardt est un caféinomane...» Il faisait sombre mais Erik aurait juré qu'il pouvait entendre le sourire de Charles.

«Arrête de parler de ce vieux con, il est ennuyeux à mourir.» répliqua Erik.

« C'est clair, Erik Lehnsherr me plait beaucoup plus, ce type est superbe. Très intelligent aussi.» Le sourire de Charles s'agrandit, son ton un peu pâteux. Erik se dit que c'était sûrement l'alcool qui parlait, pas Charles Xavier. Alors il enterra un peu plus profond ses sentiments. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus décemment qualifier ça d'amitié. Pas quand une nuit sur deux il rêvait de Charles. Et que clairement, ils ne jouaient pas aux échecs.          

Charles qui l'avait invité à venir loger chez lui pour la partie écossaise de sa tournée de promotion. Lui disant que c'était tout à fait ridicule de louer une chambre d'hôtel quand il pouvait venir loger chez lui. Ce serait sûrement un peu bizarre de partager son quotidien la journée et de le baiser en rêve la nuit venue. Erik repoussa l'idée encore plus long et décida de rentrer, il lui semblait avoir entendu Morgenstern l'appeler.

Il se servit un double scotch avant que Morgenstern le prenne par le bras et le présente à la ronde. Cette femme : «Oui, c'était Irène Adler.» Erik peinait à croire qu'il était publié aux côtés de l'auteure des _Libris Veritorium_. Il savait que certaines de ses collègues de son _vrai_ boulot était très fans de ces livres et auraient _tuer_ pour _une_ minute avec l'auteure. Et cette personne là-bas, c'était l'actrice célèbre Raven Darkholme qu'il avait adoré dans _Corps bleu, coeur humain_.

Et pourtant alors qu'il avait là tout pour être heureux, il ne l'était pas totalement. Pourtant ça aurait dû être un grand jour pour lui, presque autant que celui où il avait été naturalisé britannique. L'air absent, il prit un petit four sur une assiette et le mâchonna sans plaisir avant de retourner se servir un deuxième scotch puis sortit sur la terrasse où Charles fumait toujours.

Il se sentit le besoin d'agir, peut-être que c'était le courage liquide, mais il devait agir maintenant. Car si ce n'était pas maintenant... Il tapa légèrement l'épaule d'un Charles maussade «Charles Xavier, ce type est superbe. Ça dérangerait Charles Xavier... si je... si je l'embrassais ?»   

Charles fit presque tomber sa cigarette de surprise. C'était une très mauvaise blague. Il cracha avec véhémence : « J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Eisenhardt, je peux survivre à une soirée en solitaire... Va te remettre sous les projos...» Son ton avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

«Charles, je te promets que c'est pas de la pitié... Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je te dise : que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits... ? Je t'aime Charles, _bordel_ ! » Erik criait presque et sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne buvait jamais de scotch... Charles se rapprocha de lui et le saisit par le revers de son veston avant de...  lui décocher un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

«Tu te fais des idées, c'est pas de l'amour. _Tu_ ne peux pas m'aimer. Quelqu'un comme Erik Lehnsherr ne peut pas aimer un Charles Xavier. »  Le ton s'était considérablement radouci mais n'en était pas plus engageant.

« Je peux très bien t'aimer, Charles Xavier... Laisse-moi te montrer, donne-moi une chance de te montrer combien je t'aime.»

«D'accord... Ça fait quand même beaucoup de _je t'aime_ dans la même phrase quand même.»  acquiesça Charles encore un peu réticent, mais cette fois-ci il laissa Erik faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Le baiser d'abord un peu timide s'échauffa lorsque Charles passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Erik, l'embrassant comme si demain n'existait pas. Erik à son tour plongea ses doigts dans la crinière de Charles et se sentit à sa place. Le baiser dura, dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Charles riait et toussait, trop d'alcool, trop d'ocytocine, trop de cigarettes. Mais ce soir-là, il sut combien Erik l'aimait.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était donc le premier bonus de _Ad Aspera_ , si cela vous plait il se pourrait bien que d'autres voient le jour.


End file.
